


The Innocent Porn Star

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [8]
Category: Lycaon (Band), Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every celebrity was different on and off camera, Kozi was prepared for that the day he met Yuuki. What he wasn't prepared for was just how drastic that difference was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protecting Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



He was even more gorgeous in real life Közi realised as he watched the pink haired man laughing with the camera man. He had an innocent about him that was never seen on camera he realised, he just couldn't stop staring. How could this sweet, playful, childlike man truly be the porn star he watched far too much than he cared to admit. Known for giving the best hand-jobs in the industry, he was used to seeing Yuuki with his hand on some other man's junk or buried deep in a man's ass.  
“Are you Közi?” Yuuki asked as he realised he was being watched. “I'm Yuuki.”  
“I'm Közi.” he confirmed with a smile. He'd requested the porn star to model some of his merchandise to sell online and had been lucky enough to get him. Porn stars weren't your normal first choice of model, but he owned a sex shop so who else would be better and more willing to model what he had to sell? “Have you done a lot of modelling before?”  
“Just DVD covers.” Yuuki answered. “Do you need me hard? I've brought some Viagra.” And there it was, the one thing Közi hadn't wanted to think about. Yuuki faked it with drugs. He was probably gay for pay too. His fantasies were crumbling around him but he'd been prepared for that.  
“It'll sell the toys better if you were.” Közi agreed watching Yuuki go to find his pill within the bag he had left in one corner of the shop. He was still gorgeous, that wasn't going to change.  
He was checking his merchandise, ten pieces of erotic underwear for men and ten various toys, when the lighting guy came to talk to him. Yuuki had brought his regular staff with him, probably the companies way of protecting their stars safety, but it had led to it being cheaper to hire them all.  
“So, you've been checking out our star?” he teased in a macho way that made it clear he was really saying 'I'm straight'.  
“I suppose.” Közi confessed. “I wouldn't have hired him if I didn't think he was attractive.”  
“Don't be getting any ideas. The producer is very clear that the stars can't sleep with anyone off camera. To protect them all from outside disease.”  
“I wasn't thinking along those lines.” Közi lied. Yuuki was just that little bit more tempting now he was off limits. “I was just wondering though. Does he always take Viagra?”  
“For photo shoots and whenever he needs to be hard for a long period of time.” the lighting guy confirmed. “But he's filmed natural scenes too.”  
“I see.” Közi replied. He'd ask if Yuuki was really gay too, if the lighting guy didn't already look suspicious about his intentions. “So, is it hard on the stars?”  
“Can be.” the man confirmed. “If they have to hold uncomfortable positions for a long time or something.”  
“I see.” Közi replied, unable to form anything more intelligent as he caught sight of Yuuki stripping naked except for a lace thong. As Közi watched he positioning himself seductively on the bed and accepted a dildo from a camera man. The first picture he had requested was enough to make any man hard, regardless of their sexuality. This wasn't going to be a easy shoot to watch. Not when Yuuki had agreed to having pictures taken with toys inside him. They wouldn't be allowed on the website but he planned to give copies away for free to anyone who bought one of the twenty chosen pieces featured in the shoot. 

It was a few weeks later when he met Yuuki again. He had no expectations of seeing the man, he'd done his job and the toys and underwear were flying of the shelves. Only there was a small sex district in the city, filled with host clubs, sex shops and porn studios so it wasn't too unlikely to meet a porn star when walking through the area. He hadn't been stalking Yuuki, it was just a coincidence that they had run into each other.  
“Yuuki?” Közi asked as he spotted the pink haired man leave through the back door of one of the host clubs. Had they been filming a scene there? It looked like it, Yuuki was still wearing a revealing leather outfit. Was that a dress? This wasn't good, not good at all.  
“Közi?” Yuuki recognised him. “Are you busy?”  
“What?” Közi asked surprised. “No, I was just-”  
“Can I have a lift?” Yuuki demanded, glancing over his shoulder at the door he had just left. He seemed afraid, but not of Közi.  
“Sure, but where?” Közi asked stunned.  
“Away from here. I don't know.” Yuuki stammered. Assessing the situation Közi grabbed Yuuki's hand and they began to run towards the main street. As fast as Yuuki's platform shoes would allow. People were starting as they ran past but Yuuki wasn't allowing Közi to stop. Whatever he was running from terrified him. Finally they reached his car and Közi unlocked it, pulling out of the car park feeling a little silly now. Nobody had been chasing them, through Yuuki still looked deathly afraid.  
Without a word he drove through the familiar street, trying to stick to areas he thought Yuuki might know having caught Yuuki glancing at the door handle more than once at traffic lights. He wasn't trusted much more than whoever Yuuki was running from. Finally he found a parking space near a busy shopping street and pulled up, ignoring the fact it was a disabled space. There were two others for anyone with an actual disability.  
“I'm going to make a guess here.” Közi warned. “You were filming and they asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with?”  
“How did,” Yuuki stammered. “It's stupid really. You'd think me a fool for refusing.”  
“Would I?” Közi asked.  
“The plot was simple really. I was a 'sexy drag queen' but they thought I was a real women, theire characters anyway. Furious when they realise I'm a man they abuse me and then I go and get my revenge on them one after another.” Yuuki explained. “Bondage and humiliation mainly.”  
“And cross dressing.” Közi added. That was Yuuki's thing lately. What had got his attention in the first place. There was nothing like knowing there was a cock within a dress to get his blood boiling.  
“It sounded fine.” Yuuki replied. “Nothing I hadn't done before. Only I found out on set that they wanted actual penetration and I refused to do it. The director went mad, called me all sorts of names but I can't do that. I won't. He said if I didn't consent they'd just film the abuse for real. I don't know if he meant it but... rape happens. The director has been behind it before. I was scared, so I pretend I'd play along and slipped out of the back when nobody was looking. That's when you met me. You were nice in the store...”  
“It's true, nobody has ever dominated you have they.” Közi realised. It was unusual for a porn star never to have switched roles at least once.  
“Nobody.” Yuuki confirmed, blushing slightly. “Not even off camera. I'm saving myself so I have something to give to a man I can love.”  
“That's pretty romantic.” Közi remarked. In his own way Yuuki had saved his virginity. No wonder he was so scared of it being stolen. If it meant so much to him he had no choice but to help him protect it.  
“Not what you expected from me is it?” Yuuki teased. “Nobody realises how fake I am on camera. It's all an act. I'm sorry, you were a fan weren't you?”  
“Everyone knows porn is fake. I prefer this version of yourself.” Közi replied. Rethinking he added. “No, the Yuuki I met before the photo shoot. I don't like to see you so scared.”  
“I'm sorry.” Yuuki apologised, “It's not you I'm scared off.”  
“You are a little.” Közi corrected. “And you're right to be. I'm close to a stranger to you.”  
“You're a good man.” Yuuki corrected. “I can tell.”  
“A good man would take you home.” Közi realised. “Or somewhere close by if you don't want to reveal the location.”  
“I live in the directors penthouse.” Yuuki replied. “There's five other porn stars that live there too. He asks for sexual favours from us sometimes, but I don't mind that. I met him through prostitution. Not all the way. Just with my hand and mouth. I can pay you the same? For helping me. If you're interested?”  
“I don't need to be paid.” Közi replied firmly. Yuuki made the whole sex industry sound so innocent that it was hard to fully take in what he had been through. He was connecting the dots though. Yuuki was a sex slave to the director, even if he didn't see it that way himself. “I want to help you, Yuuki. What can I do? I have a spare room?”  
“That will be nice.” Yuuki replied with a honest, childlike, smile. “At least for a night or two.”  
“I'll take you home.” Közi decided. “As my guest.”  
“Sure.” Yuuki agreed, the fear now being replaced by worry. Though if he was concerned about the director or Közi's intentions, he wasn't so sure. 

Yuuki hadn't wanted to talk about his problems after he had found somewhere safe to spend the night. Any attempts on Közi's part to get information was ignored and he soon gave up. If Yuuki wanted to bury his head in the sand that was Yuuki's problem. Hadn't he said earlier he hated to see Yuuki scared? Perhaps that was why he was acting so carefree?  
“You're watching me again.” Yuuki teased as he sat on Közi's sofa, wearing a pair of Közi's jeans and a borrowed t-shirt to watch a film. Közi had offered him the clothes the second they had entered, the dress far too arousing for him to remain unaffected. Even curled up on the sofa like this he was sexy, even more so because he knew exactly what Yuuki looked like beneath the clothes. Time and time again he had caught himself undressing his guest with his eyes and had to pull his attention away. Yuuki would sleep with him if he asked for it. His only boundary appeared to be that he wouldn't accept any man inside anything but his mouth.  
“Sorry.” Közi apologised. “I was just thinking about how innocent you looked. Like a child even.”  
“If that's how you look at children I'll have to report you.” Yuuki retorted giggling. He really was young, Közi realised, he looked barely old enough to be filming porn.  
“How old are you anyway?” Közi asked. “You don't even look legal.”  
“I am.” Yuuki reassured him, which should have been enough but he had broken eye contact. Staring at the floor.  
“How old are you.” Közi repeated. Suddenly knowing felt like the most important thing in his life.  
“Old enough.” Yuuki repeated, a look of defiance across his features. “Legal.”  
“How old.” Közi repeated growing annoyed.  
“Eighteen.” Yuuki whispered, fear in his eyes as he stared at Közi. So it had been an act, he was still afraid. Forcing himself to be calm Közi pulled back away from Yuuki. He hadn't realised just how close he had got.  
“You've been in porn for two years.” he commented. “And before, you said you prostituted yourself?”  
“Since I was fourteen when I ran away from home.” Yuuki confessed. “My parents found out I liked men. It wasn't pleasant.”  
“I ran away from home when I was eighteen.” Közi confessed. “For the same reason. But I was lucky. I found a job in a shop pretty quickly. Worked up from there.”  
“And how old are you?” Yuuki teased.  
“Ten years older than you.” Közi replied. “That's too old to be lusting after you. Never mind your old stuff.”  
“I don't mind.” Yuuki reassured him. Ignoring Yuuki, Közi entered his bedroom and headed straight to the bookcase where he kept his porn collection. He made no attempts at hiding his sexuality, unlike most men. He owned a sex shop. It was almost to be expected that he'd watched every DVD he stocked. His friends called him 'The Pervert' but they only knew half of what he was into. Except his ex off course, Mana knew exactly what he liked and in the end that was what had broken them apart. He wouldn't make that mistake again.  
“Kozi don't!” Yuuki complained as he found Közi throwing every DVD he had ever stared in onto his bed. “I don't care that you watch these. I swear, I gave full consent for every one. Even if I have to back date that consent now.”  
“It's illegal to own these.” Közi remarked. “Fuck. It's illegal to sell them.”  
“You didn't know.” Yuuki begged. “Please. Don't bin them.”  
“What does it matter to you?” Közi demanded, throwing more DVD's onto the bed. He really did own the entire collection Yuuki realised.  
Giving up on trying to stop Közi he sat on the bed and began sorting the DVD's into two piles. A large one that he'd have to allow Közi to throw out and six more that he now held out to Közi who had finally finished.  
“I was eighteen in these.” he explained, relieved when Közi accepted that and put them back where they belonged. He wasn't so sure why it bothered him so much, but the thought of Közi no longer watching him felt like a betrayal. He wanted Közi to lust after him, he liked the attention off course, but he also liked Közi.  
Közi who was nice to him for no gain, who cared that he was scared and got angry when he thought someone had taken advantage of him. It'd been a long time since anyone saw him as a man, not just a porn star. How much had the director abused him? It was almost like brain washing. He had believed he had enjoyed it all. Had he just forgotten that there were other options?  
“I want to pay you back.” Yuuki complained. “Please let me touch you.”  
“Yuuki, you're staying here for free.” Közi reminded him. “I won't take advantage.”  
“But I want too.” Yuuki complained. “And you want me too. What can make you change your mind?”  
“I don't know.” Közi replied.  
“Removing the debt I owe you?” Yuuki suggested. “So there's no doubt to my intentions?”  
“An alternative payment?” Közi suggested. “Like, I don't know. An autograph session in the shop?”  
“Like that.” Yuuki agreed with a smile as he slid off the bed. “Now, you have to let me show off my talents.”  
“I've already seen them.” Közi reminded him, but he didn't protest as Yuuki moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Seeing and feeling are different.” Yuuki purred into Közi's ear, his fingers already running over his crotch. This was the Yuuki Közi was used to seeing, the forceful man who always got exactly what he wanted. He felt like one of the men who ended up just mere props to Yuuki's talents. He couldn't resist. He'd imagined this for so long. His body was too well trained to become aroused to this man.  
“Only do what you want to.” Közi begged as Yuuki's hand reached into his already open jeans. “This has to be good for you.”  
“No talking.” Yuuki warned, his left arm wrapping around Közi's waist pulling him back into the embrace. His grip was tight and firm but the second those fingers ran over his naked manhood he knew he needed this grip to keep him standing. It wasn't so much a hand-job as a massage and it was making him feel things he hadn't thought possible. How could a hand feel so good? No wonder Yuuki was so famous for pleasuring men this way, he had a technique all of his own.  
His orgasm threatened to hit, but before he could gasp a warning strong fingers squeezed around his length. Like a living cock ring his orgasm was denied and the pair froze like that as Közi gasped for air. His body aching with his need to cum, all he could focus on were the fingers preventing it until the moment had passed. With gentle strokes Yuuki began stroking him again. Careful to not give him too much pleasure but even the hint of pleasure had him struggling to hold back his orgasm. Again the fingers held him tightly, preventing the one thing his body needed. His legs were weak now, his body trembling and he barely noticed the hardened length pushing against his ass.  
“Don't cum.” Yuuki threatened. “Not until I order you.” It was a line from many of his films, one he was famous for, but Közi barely noticed. Moaning uncontrollably as Yuuki teased him senselessly. All there was in those moments was pleasure, and the aching pain of denial. Yuuki's fingers now grasping him firmly the whole time as his left hand reached around to pleasure him. Somehow still managing to hold him up. He'd worn a cock ring a few times, it wasn't nearly as torturous as this.  
“Please Yuuki,” Közi gasped, but even as he begged for release the death grip left his length and he was coming so hard he almost blacked out from the pleasure. Seeing stars he fell to his knees, staring up at Yuuki like a religious man might stare up at his god.  
There was only one way to worship a man like this, and without thought or reason Közi freed Yuuki's erection and swallowed the whole length in one go. Yuuki was big, even for a porn star, but he was practised at deep throating and managed to take him without too much hassle.  
He was proud of this later, when his senses returned. Many porn stars practically choked trying to pleasure Yuuki like this. It was obviously Yuuki hadn't expected this. Not just the but the fact he even wanted to do this. He didn't protest though. Allowing Közi to milk every drop of cum he had to give before pulling back, a soft smile on his lips.  
“You don't need to feel like you used me.” Yuuki warned Közi. He still remembered Közi's fears then. “No paying client ever thought to reward me. That was amazing. I think perhaps I'm in your debt again.”  
“Sexual favours and kindness are gifts. You don't pay for a gift.” Közi scolded. “Not from me anyway.”  
“I've never met a man like you before.” Yuuki confessed. “You're genuinely good aren't you?”  
“I wouldn't go that far.” Közi replied doubtfully. Just how much had Yuuki suffered in the past? Just how warped was Yuuki's ideas of right and wrong? What exactly did Yuuki think of relationships for that matter? He'd been damaged by the industry, trapped as an innocent child in the body of a sex god. That hadn't been Yuuki who had pleasured him, he realised now, it was the persona he gave when he was filming. Sure, he'd fooled around with the porn star he adored, but he was far from having any sexual or romantic moments with the real Yuuki.  
“Yuuki, I'm going to kiss you. The real you. Please don't feel the need to act, or even respond.” Közi warned and just like that they were kissing. Two young men, not a single porn star in sight. 

Yuuki spent the next few nights at Közi's home. Hanging out, helping with the chores and kissing. Közi never once let the kisses become anything more. He didn't just feel Yuuki was too young for him, but too innocent as well. He couldn't get past the picture of a child he had in his mind. Logically he knew Yuuki was an adult, and far from a virgin in most aspects, but he still found the need inside him to protect this young man.  
It was all blown away the day of the autograph signing. Yuuki had dressed in the leather dress and platform shoes he had been wearing on the day he had run away. His hair curled and worn in loose pink waves, red lipstick decorating his lips. He was neither a man or a woman dressed like that and the second he had met his fans he had become the dominating sex god Közi had been so used to seeing. This was just as much a part of him as the innocent child he realised as he glanced over at Yuuki, who was struggling to stay modest in a dress designed to slide up at just the smallest of movements.  
His sales were already sky-rocketing from the endorsed line of toys, with Yuuki here today they had doubled. He'd have to treat Yuuki to something for this. Even the expense of hiring him, and the extra staff member he had called in today didn't stop him being well in profit.  
“Nii-san?” a woman suddenly called out from the shops doorway. She was staring at Yuuki, even without calling for her brother, the family resemble was obvious. Glancing between them, and deciding Yuuki didn't look afraid of her he suggested Yuuki took a break. With a thankful smile Yuuki and his sister disappeared in the back to talk.  
Curiosity burned within him as he continued to serve customers. What were they talking about? Did Yuuki speak regularly to her? Did she know what he did for a living? He reassured customers Yuuki would be back, but he didn't know that for sure. This wasn't your usual family visit.  
Maybe half an hour later the woman left and Yuuki reappeared. They couldn't talk, he was swarmed straight away and Közi left him to it. Laughing as he overheard Yuuki beginning to describe exactly what his favourite toy felt like inside him. He had no fear of putting toys up where no man had ever been.  
Finally the shop closed and Közi could get Yuuki into the back to talk. The pink haired man still battling his potential wardrobe disaster. They took a seat and Közi waited for Yuuki to tell him as much, or little, as he was comfortable sharing.  
“So, that was my sister.” Yuuki broke the silence. “I haven't seen her since I ran away.”  
“She tracked you down. That was my fault, I advertised online that you would be here.” Közi apologised.  
“She'd been looking for me for awhile. The porn studio always turned her away.” Yuuki explained. “She knew all about it. She's a journalist now. She always did enjoy writing. That's how she realised I was there.”  
“Is she mad at you?” Közi asked.  
“I don't know. I don't think so.” Yuuki admitted. “If anything she was just relieved I was OK. She's coming to pick me up later. I hope it's OK I gave her your address. I'm going to go live with her.”  
“I see.” Közi agreed. He'd always known Yuuki's time with him was limited. He just hadn't realised how much. “I'll miss you.”  
“I'll miss you too.” Yuuki confessed. “You're the first man in my life who has been nice to me, for no reason other than you want to. I'm not used to that. This doesn't have to be goodbye you know. She doesn't live far away.”  
“That will be nice.” Közi agreed. Relief flooded through him at this news and he could finally be happy for his new friend.  
“She's going to hire a lawyer friend to get me out of my contract.” Yuuki explained. “It's not legal because I was too young to sign it in the first place. I don't want to give up porn though. I'm going to find somewhere nicer. Onee-san accepts this. Can you?”  
“Why does my opinion on this matter?” Közi asked. “If you enjoy filming then I won't stop you.”  
“You don't understand.” Yuuki replied, staring at his feet now. “I want you to be my first. The first man inside me.”  
“You love me?” Közi asked. “That's what you said. Only a man you loved.”  
“Only a man I could love.” Yuuki corrected. “I don't know if I love you, but I could fall in love with you one day. In the future.”  
“Oh.” Közi replied. What was Yuuki saying? That he wanted to try dating him? That he wanted them to be boyfriends? Lovers? Could he be in a serious relationship with a man who slept with others for a living?  
“You can say no. I won't mind.” Yuuki reassured him. “No, I do mind. But I'd understand.”  
“No acting.” Közi warned. “I love the part of you that stars in porn. Watching you dominate men turns me on so bad, thinking about you with them turns me on. I love that you're a porn star. Yet at the same time, there's a part of you that hasn't been touched by the industry. That part is all mine. If I take your, so called, virginity then it has to be that side of you.”  
“I'll be really quiet.” Yuuki warned. “Can we do it here?”  
“Here? It's hardly romantic.” Közi commented looking around the combined store and break room. There was a sofa, that was comfortable enough, but it wasn't the ideal place.  
“It's where I met you.” Yuuki replied. “I want to do it here.”  
“Let me lock up, make sure we're alone.” Közi warned. He'd left a couple of staff members closing up.  
It didn't take him long and he returned with some lube and condoms he had taken from the shop. From what Yuuki told him he was probably the cleanest man on earth. The company so strict on regular testing and not letting unknown parties infect any of their stars. He remembered the warning he had received, that Yuuki was off limits to him. He'd meant it then, that he wouldn't touch him.  
“You don't have to be gentle. I've taken plenty of toys.” Yuuki reassured him. He was reaching around to unzip his dress, catching his hand Közi shook his head.  
“I have a fetish, for men who dress like women. It's how I discovered you.” he explained.  
“I'll leave it on.” Yuuki promised, removing just his underwear instead.  
“This is probably the least romantic I’ve ever been for a first time.” Közi complained as he lubed up his fingers. “Yet somehow, it still feels special.”  
“It's about the people.” Yuuki confirmed, wrapping his arms around Közi's body and allowing the older man to slide his finger deep into his eager body. He'd warned Közi he'd be quiet, he couldn't help it, making noise didn't come naturally to him and he feared if he started the porn star inside him would emerge. Közi didn't want that, he wanted this honest version of himself. So instead of sounds he tried to show his affection with touches. Holding Közi to him he kissed him tenderly, sticking his ass out further to take in the second finger that now slid inside him. It felt good, like the toys but far more intimate.  
“You really are quiet.” Közi commented as Yuuki's lips met his neck.  
“I'm sorry.” Yuuki apologised.  
“Don't be. I'm used to quiet partners,” Közi reassured him. “I can tell you're enjoying this.”  
“Good.” Yuuki replied as he buried his head against Közi's shoulder, just listening to the sounds of Közi's fingers sliding inside him, stretching him, making him feel good.  
Satisfied Yuuki was prepared Közi began to strip, receiving Yuuki's help in this matter. Realising that to understand this Yuuki, he was going to have to do things differently, he handed Yuuki the condom and went and sat on the sofa. Waiting for Yuuki to come. Perhaps this was his way of making sure he had full consent, or the part of him that liked to see Yuuki as sexually aggressive. Either way Yuuki was coming towards him, the ridiculous dress sliding up his hips so far that it was now closer to a top.  
With gentle, but experienced, fingers Yuuki sheaved Közi in the latex before straddling his lap. With a playful smile he rubbed his ass over the others hard length before sliding himself down, engulfing every inch in his eager body. As if on instinct his arms wrapped around Közi once more. Their love making resembling more of an embrace than a wild and passionate night. This was what Yuuki had been saving himself for though, an act of love shown through sex.  
Thrusting upwards, pleased that Yuuki was doing a lot of the work, Közi embraced Yuuki. Their bodies joined so intimately that he could almost feel Yuuki's pleasure. Maybe that was his imagination?  
Quiet, but audible, moans and gasps were escaping Yuuki's lips now and they threw him over the edge. He couldn't continue being this loving, or this gentle. Could he do this to Yuuki though? It wasn't like Yuuki had demanded he be gentle the whole time.  
Taking the risk, and being rewarded by a surprised gasp of pleasure, he pushed Yuuki down onto the sofa and slid back inside him. Thrusting harder into him now, with more determined movements. Beneath him Yuuki was gasping in pleasure. His breath quickening and his legs wrapping around Közi, as if he was unable to actually let him go.  
“This is better than I thought it would be.” Yuuki confessed as he reached down to stroke his own length. A show Közi had seen before but he almost came when he saw it now. As always Yuuki was showing just how under rated using your hand could be. Most men just jerked themselves off, Yuuki had it down to an art form.  
When Yuuki came he covered himself in liquid droplets, so white against the black expanse of his dress that now bunched up around his waist, covering only his chest. His offerings reminded Közi a little bit of milk and he reached down with his finger, just a taste of his gorgeous lover.  
He came the second his finger reached his lips. The taste of Yuuki forever associated in his mind with this orgasmic bliss. There was no way this would be a one time thing. He'd been addicted to the porn star, and now he was addicted to the man.  
“I'm glad I waited for you.” Yuuki confessed as he pulled himself back, just enough so that Közi's length fell out of him. “That was how I wanted it to be.”  
“I was good then?” Közi teased. Not at all surprised when Yuuki moved against him, desperate to be held. Desperate for the affection that had been missing in his life for so long. Közi gave it to him without a word, holding Yuuki against him as he stroked his hair. He may be older than Yuuki but that just meant he was the protector. A role that, with Yuuki, he'd happily accept.  
“You were good.” Yuuki agreed. “but,”  
“But?” Közi asked.  
“I want to try other things with you too.” Yuuki confessed. “Bring out the porn star in me some nights. I love this affection, I want it again and again. But I know myself too well. There's two parts of me and if I can only show one to you. This won't work.”  
“I love both sides of you.” Közi reassured him. “Whatever you're in the mood for, just let me know.”  
“Even if it's kinky?” Yuuki asked. “I'm rather vanilla on camera you know.”  
“Especially if it's kinky.” Közi confirmed with a grin. “But be warned, my kinks are bound to outweigh yours. I've made a living out of them.”  
“Whips?” Yuuki suggested.  
“Bondage?” Közi countered  
“Threesomes?” he asked, hope in his eyes.  
“Depends who with.” Közi confirmed. Then taking a risk, he named the fetish that had destroyed his last relationship. “Blood. Mine, not yours.”  
“Blood?” Yuuki repeated. “As in cutting you or tasting it?”  
“Cutting me.” Közi replied. “Like scratches with a razor or small knife. It's fascinating watching the blood flow. I used to cut, back in high school, but I stopped because people got worried about me. It's not about depression. Just a fascinating I have with watching my own blood flow.”  
“It'll take much more than that to scare me.” Yuuki reassured him. “I suppose we should get cleaned up?”  
“I guess so.” Közi agreed. “When can I see you again? After you leave with your sister I mean.”  
“Oh,” Yuuki replied thoughtfully. “I'm not sure. In a day or two? It depends on what happens with the lawyer and my sister and everything.”  
“I can wait for a few days. Even a week.” Közi reassured him.  
“Yes, but I can't.” Yuuki replied. “You're the man I could fall in love with.”  
“And your my innocent porn star.” Közi replied, even now he still couldn't see past the contradiction. How many times would he have to sleep with Yuuki to erase the concept of his false virginity? Was it even something that could be erased? He'd find out with time. For now, he was more than happy with the way things were going.


	2. The Mystery of Hiyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since Yuuki had been rescued by Kozi and he felt everything was going great. That was until Hiyuu returned to his life with a secret that would shake him to the core.

Grabbing his coat and calling goodbye those remaining on set Yuuki hurried out into the cold street, smiling as he saw the familiar red car waiting outside. It belonged to his boyfriend and he was eager to join him in the warmth. If you'd asked him just a few weeks ago if he'd have a boyfriend he would have laughed at the impossibility. Porn stars didn't date, who would want a man like him anyway? Only, Közi had wanted him and saved him when he needed help most. He'd never be able to repay the debt he owed the man, and yet Közi refused to even accept the debt existed. Közi had been there for him when he was at his most vulnerable, seen the weakness within him and hadn't judged. Nobody else would ever see him like that, there was nobody else he felt he could trust enough to be vulnerable around.

“Yuuki!” a man called out, he didn't sound friendly. Surprised Yuuki turned to see the man waiting for him, not Közi off course, he could see that he had waited in the car.

“Hiyuu?” Yuuki asked surprised. He hadn't seen Hiyuu in months, though they used to work together all the time. That was until he quit and vanished from the industry completely. Nobody had any idea where he had gone, it was good to see him looking well. Even if he was angry.

“Who else would it be?” Hiyuu snapped.

“I don't know.” Yuuki confessed. “But I do know I don't like your tone. What have I ever done to you?”

“What have you ever done to me?” Hiyuu repeated. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, he's not.” Közi spoke up, startling both men who hadn't noticed his presence. “If you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with us both.”

“What are you? His boyfriend or something?” Hiyuu demanded. His eyes widening as he looked between them and realised that Közi really was. “Maybe you should ask him what the problem is?”

“The problem is clearly you.” Közi replied, gently urging Yuuki to walk away from Hiyuu. Yuuki, too stunned by events to really think, followed but it was still Hiyuu who got the last word.

“Be careful around him.” he called over, “You think you know him but you have no idea what he's capable off.”

 

“Who is he?” Közi asked once Hiyuu was well out of sight. He was concerned, but his faith in his lover was unshaken. Yuuki wished he could say the same thing about himself. Why was Hiyuu so mad? He hadn't done anything to upset him. Nothing he could think of anyway.

“His name is Hiyuu.” Yuuki explained. “I'm surprised you didn't recognise him, he used to be my co-star.”

“Well he did look familiar.” Közi agreed. “But you know I struggle to look away from you.”

“I don't know why he's so mad.” Yuuki added. “I swear I'd tell you if I did.”

“I trust you.” Közi replied. For him it was as simple as that. Közi did trust him, far more than he deserved. “Don't let him worry you. You're mine tonight and I don't want you worrying.”

“I'll try not to.” Yuuki promised. There was no point letting Hiyuu ruin the night, best just to forget the encounter. “So, what's the secret plans you have for tonight?”

“Too early to tell.” Közi replied with a grin.

“That's not fair!” Yuuki complained. “Fine, I'll worry about Hiyuu instead.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” Közi complained. “That's not very nice you know.”

“Maybe I'm not nice?” Yuuki teased.

“That's OK, you're pretty.” Közi responded. “Symmetrical features, muscled chest, tight ass. What more do I need from you?”

“You forgot the most important thing!” Yuuki complained.

“Oh yes, you're talented hands.” Közi remembered. “Not just a pretty face.”

“That wasn't what I meant.” Yuuki sulked. “What is it that makes men scream my name?”

“Fear?” Közi suggested.

“Just for that I'm going to make you scream it tonight.” Yuuki declared. He half suspected that was what Közi had wanted all along anyway. Közi was nice and romantic when he wanted him to submit, but to bring out the porn star he usually resulted to teasing. Yuuki was beginning to read Közi's moods well enough to play along, it really didn't matter to him which side of himself he brought out in the bedroom.

“Well, if that's the only way to make you happy.” Közi replied with a smile.

“You know what makes me happy.” Yuuki replied. Közi made him happy, just by being himself. That was all he needed in his life. Being accepted by Közi's friends, who all figured Közi was too much of a pervert to end up with anyone normal anyway, finding his sister, his new job, they were all just a bonus. Those few days he had lived with Közi were the best days of his life, despite the circumstances. He wondered if one day they'd end up living together for real. He hoped so, but perhaps it was too soon to even be thinking about it? He just wanted to spend all his time with his boyfriend, every waking minute by his side. Perhaps, if he actually got that, he'd get bored, or need some time alone, but he couldn't imagine that happening.

 

After an hour’s driving, Közi pulled up outside a hotel and explained he had planned a couple of nights away seeing as Yuuki had a few days off between films. Delighted Yuuki throw himself onto Közi, kissing him happily to thank him for this gift. It was exactly what he wanted and he finally understood why he hadn't actually filmed any sex scene all week, focusing on the filler shots instead. Közi had clearly pulled some strings with the director to make sure he was in the mood to enjoy himself here. He wouldn't have struggled to get the directors approval either, Yuuki was a true porn star from a major label now working for a much smaller company. They would do anything to keep him happy, to prevent him from leaving. It was strange, to be the star instead of one of many, but so far he had remained humble.

“You like it then?” Közi asked.

“Maybe.” Yuuki replied, finding himself blushing now. He'd made a fool of himself in front of Közi again. It was just when he was with Közi he felt comfortable to be himself. He didn't have to act, or appear tough or cool.

“That's more than a maybe.” Közi replied, giving Yuuki a light kiss before collecting two bags from his car. Yuuki recognised one as his own and took it with no idea what was inside. Clearly even this had been Közi's choice. Who knew what he would pack.

They checked in and headed for the room they would be sharing. Yuuki barely looked at it before he had Közi pinned on the bed beneath him. Their lips met again, and again as Yuuki rubbed his crotch against Közi's own. A teasing smile on his lips as he felt how quickly Közi had become hard.

“Your friends are right, you're just a pervert.” Yuuki teased.

“Look who's talking.” Közi scolded. “You're the one who's pinned me here.”

“You begged for it in the car.” Yuuki reminded him, falling straight into his sexually aggressive character that over the years had become just as much him as anything else. Excitement lit up Közi's eyes, passion stirring between them both. This wasn't going to be a slow or sweet, the raw sexual energy just wasn't going to allow that at all.

Clothes were flung out of the way, bodies entwining together and gasps filling the room. Yuuki wasted no time with preparing Közi, simply coating his own length with lube and forcing himself inside. Beneath him Közi moaned in pure bliss, his legs wrapping around Yuuki pulling him deeper and Yuuki took him as hard as he dared. They were being loud, anyone in the rooms near by would be able to hear them, but he didn't care. Exhibitionism was second nature to anyone who acted in porn films anyway.

Pulling out, he forced Közi onto his stomach, taking him again from the new angle and getting the screams he craved from his lover. It was different with Közi than anybody he worked with, nothing was fake about the way Közi moaned for him. Nothing was fake about Közi at all.

He pulled almost all the way out before he came, wanting to see his own cum spill from his lover. This was a new treat for them both, something he never would have dared done before but they'd both been tested recently, he was confident no harm would come from this. Only the pleasure of seeing cum trickling from Közi's ass, and knowing he was the one who had put it there.

With a grin he pulled Közi up and back down on his lap, filling him again with his length that hadn't even thought about softening. The moan that escaped Közi was almost a groan but Yuuki ignored his lovers protest and wrapped his fingers around Közi's length, working his magic and bringing Közi to his own ejaculation. Only then did he begin to thrust upwards, but he didn't last long, the second orgasm feeling like a continuation of his first.

“I'm too old for you.” Közi complained as he wrapped Yuuki in his arms, holding him tight to his chest. “You've worn me out.”

“Liar, you've barely started with me.” Yuuki complained. To his surprise Közi said nothing, just giving him a kiss and heading for the shower. Was he really tired? Perhaps he'd had a busy day. Deciding to let Közi shower alone Yuuki opened his bag, pulling out some of his favourite clothes and revealing the sex toys packed beneath.

Közi smiled as he saw Yuuki appearing in the doorway holding a dildo with a suction cup designed to attach it to the wall. He didn't even mind Yuuki calling him a liar. He knew this would happen the second Yuuki found the toys, it wasn't even surprising that it would happen so soon.

“Nothing can satisfy you can it?” Yuuki demanded as he attached the toy to the wall.

“I'm sure you can, if you try hard enough.” Közi reassured him. Shaking his head Yuuki pushed Közi back against the toy, making sure it was buried as deep as it could go. So Közi was horny tonight? That was fine, so was he. Sinking to his knees, his hair already soaked by the warm water above, Yuuki wrapped his mouth around Közi's hard length. He'd pleasure Közi all night if he had too, as far as he was concerned Közi deserved it all.

 

It was a week after their sex fuelled holiday and Yuuki had found himself invited to a party hosted by one of Közi's friends. He'd hardly believed the personal invite, it'd been a long time since he had had a friend. He'd accepted eagerly, knowing Közi would be there, and then worried about what to wear. He usually did sexy, it was what he was good at, but Kami wasn't the sort of person to throw a wild party. He needed something more toned down, casual perhaps? Unless he'd been invited as eye candy off course.

In the end he had panicked and called Kami, feeling rather foolish when the older man had informed him it was just a few guys getting together to eat pizza and watch a baseball game. Why was he so bad at being normal? Sometimes he wondered if all he was good at was having sex, it felt like it sometimes.

He'd turned up at the party anyway, even managing to have a good time though he spent most of it sitting on a sofa beside Közi. A protective arm holding him close to the only man here he really knew.

“Közi, can you get that other crate of beer?” Kami asked. It was a strange request for a guest Yuuki thought, but Közi did as asked without complaint. Instantly Kami was beside him and he realised the whole thing had been set up. The other guests had already gone home. Kami had manipulated this moment for them to be alone.

“I suppose you're mad at me for no reason too?” Yuuki asked warily. He hated being tricked and Kami's presence so close to him had put him on edge.

“Mad at you?” Kami repeated. “Why would I be mad?”

“I don't know, but I don't know why Hiyuu was either and he was mad at me.” Yuuki replied warily.

“Then you need to ask him why.” Kami replied, as if it was that simple. “I just wanted to ask your advice on a few things.”

“What kind of things?” Yuuki asked carefully. It sounded honest enough and he did like Kami. Still he couldn't get over being manipulated like this.

“The kind of things you're famous for.” Kami confessed, his turn to feel uncomfortable. “It's kind of why I invited you here. I hope you’re not mad at me now?”

“I'm not mad.” Yuuki replied, smiling as he realised Kami was just repeating his own words back at him. “I don't mind talking to you. Just, Közi is still here.”

“Actually, I'm going to the shop.” Közi replied. “Apparently my advice isn't worth anything.”

“He told me the best way to ask out my boyfriend was by turning up naked at his house. Then he told me the best idea for a first date was to watch porn films, one of yours was mentioned actually. For Valentine’s day last year he tried to sell me those candles people use for bondage.” Kami listed. “I'm not asking him about this.”

“They all sound fun to me.” Yuuki replied with a smile that turned to a frown as Közi winked and left the apartment. Had he just accidentally agreed to something?

“How you put up with him is a mystery.” Kami complained.

“No, it's why he puts up with me!” Yuuki protested. Blushing as Kami began to laugh. “No seriously, I'm a porn star and I refuse to quit and...”

“And he brags about you to all his friends.” Kami replied. “He's so proud to be your boyfriend. He sees you as some kind of A list celebrity you know.”

“That doesn't actually surprise me.” Yuuki confessed. Közi did see him as a celebrity, he'd just never really thought about that before. It hadn't seemed important, but maybe it was? Közi was proud of him, why hadn't he realised that before? He'd been so caught up with the idea of Közi as his protector that it hadn't even crossed his mind. Just like how he had been so busy trying not to worry about Hiyuu, that it had never occurred to him to actually do something about the situation. He needed to find his former friend and get some answers from him. That was the only way he could let it go. “So, you need my advice?”

“Yeah.” Kami agreed. “The thing is, my boyfriend is loving and kind and I wouldn't replace him for anyone in the world. Just, well he never lets me go on top.”

 

In the end helping Kami had been easy, it was tracking Hiyuu down that had proved difficult. He'd asked everyone he could think of, and could trust, that used to work with them both. Only concluding that Hiyuu had changed his name after he had vanished. After that he had resorted to the internet, finally finding a clue on a “Porn star look alike” page. There Hiyuu was, or someone who looked closely enough like him to fool even Yuuki.

He'd been spotted in a cinema about five stops away on the train. Yuuki was sure someone in the cinema must know him. Hiyuu loved films and would be a regular. Assuming this was his local cinema off course, and that it was actually Hiyuu. He took the gamble anyway, and soon found someone who recognised his picture and knew where he lived. Which was how he had ended up ringing the doorbell, heart racing in fear and excitement.

“Yuuki.” Hiyuu remarked when he opened the door. It was him, and like before he looked angry, but also slightly afraid.

“We should talk.” Yuuki suggested. Hiyuu nodded and let him in, the door shutting firmly behind them before he pinned Yuuki to the wall.

“You don't have your boyfriend to protect you.” he commented angrily. It was hard to focus on him with the pain in his head, he must have hit against the wall. It hurt like hell anyway.

“No, I'm alone.” Yuuki agreed, regretting it instantly as Hiyuu smiled sadistically at him.

“Does he know you're here?” Hiyuu asked.

“No.” Yuuki whimpered. Why hadn't he brought Közi along? He'd been foolish not to feel threatened by Hiyuu. They had been friends once, now Hiyuu was hardly recognisable.

“Shame for you.” Hiyuu remarked, pressing his fingers against Yuuki's neck. With the air supply to his brain cut Yuuki fainted. When had Hiyuu learnt to do that?

He woke naked and in chains, a ring gag in his mouth that kept it open and made it impossible to talk. He recognisable this position instantly. This was how Hiyuu had been the day they had filmed their last scene together.

“Oh good, you're awake.” Hiyuu announced as he forced his aroused length deep into Yuuki's mouth. That was it, no explanation, no reasoning. He's gone insane Yuuki thought as his mouth was abused. He probably should have been more afraid, or humiliated, but it felt too much like something he would have done willingly. His co-star was beautiful and talented. They had worked so well together, it was hard to separate the Hiyuu he knew, with this man taking pleasure in humiliating him now.

Hiyuu had stamina he remembered as this sexual assault went on and on. He wasn't going to stop until he came and finally Yuuki realised he should be afraid. This wasn't a game, it wasn't something he had agreed to. He was being abused and he didn't even know why. Nobody was going to save him, nobody knew he was here. The fear grew within him and he began to shake, the chains holding him clinking together. He was in tears by the time Hiyuu came, wet droplets falling down his cheeks and landing on the floor beneath him. He'd never been so terrified in his life.

“Tears?” Hiyuu mocked. “Are you that weak? I didn't cry when it was my turn.”

“What?” Yuuki tried to ask, the word garbled to nonsense around the gag. It only made his attacker laugh and pick up a long black whip.

“I'm really going to make you suffer for what you did.” Hiyuu snapped. What had he done? Yuuki was clueless and yet he felt he should know. Something here felt familiar, he just couldn't put the pieces together. Then the whip hit his back and he was screaming in pain. Hiyuu had really meant it when he had threatened to punish him. With a howl Yuuki took the next blow, and the next, the chains cutting against his skin as he tried to pull away.

“I want to hear your screams.” Hiyuu announced as he pulled away the gag leaving Yuuki coughing for breath before the next set of screams escaped.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuki got out, reduced to a trembling wreck. He'd pass out soon, the pain was that intense, but first he needed to know.

“You know why!” Hiyuu snapped, the whip echoing his anger.

“I don't.” Yuuki cried out. “Please, tell me.” the tears fell freely now, his sobbing filling the room as he tensed up for the blow that didn't come.

“You don't know?” Hiyuu asked. “You really don't do you?”

“That's what I keep telling you!” Yuuki got out, lifting his head and seeing Hiyuu now watching him concerned. The anger seemed to have left him like a cloud of hate, the whip falling from his hand.

“All this time. You had no idea.” Hiyuu realised.

“What did I do?” Yuuki demanded. Somehow he had managed to get the upper hand here. It was his turn to lead.

“You raped me.” Hiyuu replied, slowly sinking to the floor besides Yuuki. “You didn't even realise you were doing it did you?”

“I what?” Yuuki demanded. He didn't need to hear Hiyuu's answer, the pieces had fallen into place. Hiyuu had vanished after that scene, because he had been raped. The chains, the gag, that was how Yuuki had seen Hiyuu the day it had happened. It was a last minute change of the script, he'd just assumed everything was fine. “I was too innocent, I still trusted them back then.”

“I know, or I should have known.” Hiyuu agreed. “All this time, I’ve been blaming you. You were my friend and I felt you betrayed me. But you never knew. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you. Can you forgive me?”

“I deserve it. I raped my best friend.” Yuuki replied. How had it gotten so out of hand? He was sexually aggressive on camera. He'd been part of many bondage scenes. He'd even known that some actors had been raped on set. How many men had he raped and not even realised? It could have been dozens. He'd never questioned the director, not once had he asked his co-stars permission because he had just assumed it was given. It was the porn industry, their job was to have sex.

“You didn't.” Hiyuu exclaimed. “I'm a monster. You must hate me now. I'm so sorry. Yuuki. I don't know what to do.”

“You're sorry? I'm the monster.” Yuuki sobbed as the chains were released. He fell into Hiyuu's arms, the tears like a never ending tide. “I thought I'd escaped you know. When I realised they were going to rape me I ran. I didn't realise I was already lost. That I deserved it all.”

“You don't deserve anything of the sort.” Hiyuu exclaimed. Yuuki hadn't heard though, he'd already passed out.

 

Yuuki woke up in hospital, his back numbed from pain killers but still feeling like it was on fire. He was an emotional wreck and he longed for Közi to come and protect him, to tell him everything was OK.. Instead it was Hiyuu by his side. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, sadness and fear in equal measures. He'd never forget the hate in his friend’s eyes, or the reason for it.

“I told them I found you in the park.” Hiyuu whispered. “If you're going to name me that's fine.”

“I won't name you.” Yuuki promised. “I don't think you deserve prison.”

“I do, but I'm a coward.” Hiyuu confessed. “A pretty man like me? I'd be raped by every inmate in there. Ironic really.”

“I'm so sorry.” Yuuki whispered. “I feel terrible.”

“You feel terrible?” Hiyuu asked, with a laugh that failed to contain any humour. “I should go.”

“Why?” Yuuki asked, realising as he said it that he had a visitor. “Közi!”

“It's me.” Közi reassured him, taking his hand and kissing it gently. “How are you?”

“Make the pain go away.” Yuuki begged as he clutched onto Közi's hand. “Please?”

“The doctors’ are trying.” Közi reassured him but that only made Yuuki cry. That wasn't the pain he meant. He told Közi everything, trusting him was the only thing he was sure he had done right. He didn't want secrets between them, didn't want to hide who he was.

“I think you should report it.” Közi decided, his verdict surprising Yuuki. He thought Közi would understand why he would never name Hiyuu as his attacker.

“I won't report Hiyuu.” Yuuki declared stubbornly. “He was my friend and I betrayed him. Weren't you listening?”

“Not his name, just the rape.” Közi explained. “You were a minor at the time, weren't aware you were hurting him. They will take the blame, not you. Anyone can see your innocent in all of this!”

“I'm a rapist.” Yuuki whispered.

“No. They're the rapists. Look, if I posted a bomb to somebody I didn't like and it killed them is the postman the murderer? He'd the one who delivered the bomb.” Közi explained. “You wouldn't blame him though, would you? The postman was doing his job, as you were doing yours.”

“I'm the postman.” Yuuki repeated. It didn't change what he had done, or erase the guilt but somehow, just like he always did, Közi had given him a shred of light when all he could see was darkness and despair.

“You're the postman.” Közi confirmed. “The police have already heard about your attack, it's hospital policy to inform them of this kind of thing. They'll come tomorrow. Please, just report it?”

“They'll figure out it was Hiyuu.” Yuuki whispered.

“Name someone else first.” Közi suggested. “Or claim you didn't see, but suspect it was them. Please, you should have reported them before and didn't. Surely this is a wake up call?”

“I don't want to. I'm scared.” Yuuki admitted. “Of what they might do.”

“Nothing, I'll protect you,” Közi promised. “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.” Yuuki reassured him. He would tell them, because he trusted Közi and because this would finally erase the debt he felt he owed him.

 

“Yuuki.” Hiyuu called out as he spotted the pink haired man leave the set where he had been filming. It wasn't hard for him to stalk him, he had a contact on the inside who told him everything. Only this time it wasn't anger that had brought him here, just guilt. He recognised the red car waiting on the other side of the road and had already explained to it's owner why he was here. Közi wouldn't intervene, not this time.

“Hiyuu.” Yuuki replied with a nervous smile. He glanced at Közi's car, his instincts telling him to run, his heart telling his to stay.

“I came to apologise. Again. And to thank you.” Hiyuu explained. “I heard you're trying to sue them?”

“It was Közi's idea.” Yuuki confirmed. “I was so scared but they arrested them straight away. The police think I was innocent. I know I'm not.”

“No. You are. I'm the one who isn't.” Hiyuu corrected. “I'm going to turn myself in. I thought you'd want to know.”

“They'll arrest you.” Yuuki warned. “Which is crazy. You were just getting your revenge.”

“I need to be brave. Like you.” Hiyuu explained. “Yuuki, it means courage doesn't it?”

“It can do.” Yuuki replied.

“Well you're mine.” Hiyuu informed him. “You want to atone for what you did to me, tell the police you don't want to press charges against me. That you forgive me and understand. They'll lower the sentence. Who knows, maybe I'll just get community service.”

“I'll tell them.” Yuuki promised. “Then we're good? One evil will delete another?”

“Then we start again, at the beginning. If you want to?” Hiyuu suggested as he placed a small object in Yuuki's hand.

“I want to.” Yuuki promised, watching Hiyuu walk away before hurrying into Közi's car. Only then did he open his hand to see what he had been given. A small plastic star was revealed and he found himself grinning.

“What's that?” Közi asked, clearly confused as to how something so cheap could mean anything to Yuuki.

“When we worked together, we'd joke who was the star.” Yuuki explained. “One day he found this and claimed it was proof that he was the real talent.”

“And now you're the star?” Közi figured out. “Hate to break it to you but that star is meaningless.”

“It is?” Yuuki asked confused, all he saw was a touching gesture from an old friend wanting to make amends.

“He never was the star.” Közi answered. Well off course he would say that but now Hiyuu was saying so too. Who knew, maybe one day it would be true? He certainly hoped so.


End file.
